Through the Rain
by Cricket1
Summary: Final chapter. NOTE IS URGENT! PLEASE READ!
1. Three monthes of HELL!

Hello! I am writing this song-fic to the song "Through the Rain" by Mariah Carey.

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*

When you get caught in the rain with no where to run   
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone   
When you keep crying out to be saved   
But nobody comes and you feel so far away 

There was something keeping Harry Potter up that night. And I mean something other than the pain radiating through his broken body. It was a noise. A dripping noise. What was that? He wondered as he lay on the cold, bare, stone floor. His eyes crossed and he looked at his nose. Oh. It was blood dripping onto the floor from his nose.

  
That you just can't find your way home   
You can get there alone   
It's okay, what you say is 

He rolled onto his back and the dripping stopped and he prepared to sleep. But there was something else keeping him up, even worse than the dripping. He wanted out, but he couldn't make it. He was too weak. But that, as well, was not what was keeping him up. Why was no one coming? He had been holed up with Death Eaters for three monthes already…but still, no one came…  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend   
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   


That fact that someone was coming for him had kept him going since he defeated Voldemort, three monthes ago. Even as Dementors glided past his cell, he pushed past all the dark thoughts and broke through to a neutral thought that couldn't be sucked away…someone was coming. 

  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in   
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly   
And you'll find what you need to prevail   
What you say is   


__

*Flashback*

"Come one Potter! Don't be a fool! Join me or die!", Voldemort shouted.

Harry stood and wiped blood off of his face, "Hmm…lets think!" He said sarcastically,"Join you and become a mindless minion or die?" He scratched his chin as if in thought "I choose die!"

"Very well then, but I won't kill you yet." He said through a malicious grin "Crucio!"

The curse him Harry in the center of his chest…nothing happened, except…

"Oh no! Oh the pain! Oh the agony! Please no more!" Harry dramatically shouted, putting the back of his hand on his forehead "Please! No more!" He sunk to the floor, grabbed the front of the nearest Death Eaters robes and said in a stage whisper "Tell my mom I loved her!" Then fell to the ground.

"Oh get up Potter!" Voldemort shouted.

"You commend my acting skills then?" He asked, lifting himself up off the floor. 

  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend   
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  


"Come on, Potter, you know you can't win! If you wish I could let you die begging like your father!" Voldemort stated.

' How kind of him' Harry thought sarcastically. But that hit a nerve. No one, and I mean no one, talked about James Potter like that and got away with it.

Harry felt anger boiling up inside of him, and pure, raw power could be felt radiating through the room. Some Death Eaters were knocked over and Voldemort was clearly in pain. The room filled with light and a large rush of wind knocked the remaining Death Eaters over. 

And when it was over, there was but a pile of smoldering robes where Voldemort once stood. 

And Harry Potter? He was peacefully unconscious.

And thus began the reign of the Death Eaters torture.

__

*End Flashback*

  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid   
There's nothing you can't face

Footsteps…step…step…step…STEP…They were getting closer. Harry shut his eyes, hoping that he would slip into peaceful oblivion…maybe even forever.

  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through   
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say   


But, sadly, he didn't rest. The Death Eaters came and bruised up what was not already bruised or broken and sometimes going over spots that they had already hit. They left, leaving Harry, if possible, even more alone than before

  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend   
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  


He had lost all sense of time. How long had he been here? Three monthes…four? He didn't care. He wanted to die. But, he held on. 'One more day' He would tell himself 'just live one more day' Someone was coming, he knew. He couldn't feel his legs. He tried to move them but they wouldn't cooperate. 'That can't be good' He thought.

  
I can make it through the rain   
And stand up once again   
And I live one more day   
And I can make it through the rain   
(Yes you can) 

Footsteps…step…step…step…STEP…They were coming again. Harry couldn't even move now. He was so weak and he hated it! The door creaked open slowly, as if the person on the other side was afraid of what they would see. The door opened fully and several footsteps made their way quickly towards him and they crouched down by him and began quickly talking but Harry could only catch snippets of the conversation.

"…okay…happened…how long…hear me?" Harry nodded his head, too weak to do anything else.

He was picked up and carried out the door. He wanted to sleep but the person carrying him told him not too…he was just so cold…

  
You will make it through the rain

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*

Well? Should I leave it at that or continue? Review and let me know!


	2. Am I in Heaven?

Wow! Two chapters in one day! *does stupid dance* Go Cricket! Go Cricket! Okay I'll stop now.

I am very shocked! I went to check my e-mail and found nine reviews in my e-mail! I only posted it this morning!

Nelly- About Harry being sarcastic, well, I made him that way because I think that a war would harden anyone but don't worry, he will be back to normal soon. Also, I totally agree, the song-ficcy thing was just an opening, now the real story can begin!

Tiger Lily- Here ya go!

ChloeLupin or GuenivereWeasley- Yes I dare! *Laughs maniacally then coughs and sputters* Man I gotta work on my evil laugh. Good luck in DADA!

Nameless- *in a singsong voice* I'm no-ot telling!

Duckchick- Again *in a singsong voice* I'm no-ot telling!

-You didn't leave your name *tear streaks down face* That makes me sad! And no, sorry, not a slash fic.

Nicky- *smiles mysteriously* maaaybe *winks*

Gina87- Here ya go!

Lei Dumbledore- *pokes Lei's shoulder* Hey! Add another chapter to "The Unknown Father" I usually don't read Severitus Challenge fics but yours is good!

Iniysa- Here ya go!

Hugs for all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was mine, never gonna be mine

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* 

Everything was fuzzy and white. 'Am I in Heaven?' He thought. Then he remembered what happened the night before. Who had taken him? He tried to sit up but groaned as his back burned with pain. Someone eased him back on to the bed and whispered soothingly into his ear. He knew that voice! But who was it?

"Sirius?" Harry asked uncertainly, directing the question towards the blackish blob leaning over him. 

"Yes Harry, shhh, get back to sleep" Sirius urged soothingly, but Harry was already wide.

"Where are my glasses? What happened? Where am I?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed and handed him his glasses "You are at Hogwarts, you have been for about a week now. A party of five (Has nothing to do with the TV show!) came in and rescued you…" He paused for a moment.

"And…" Harry prompted

"And…that's it!" Sirius said "I had better go and get Madame Pomfrey" Sirius got up and was about to head to the door but Harry grabbed the back of his robes

"Sirius" Harry said in a warning tone. Sirius sat down and looked at Harry almost guiltily

"Well, when we got you back here…there were… a few…Erm…complications" Sirius stammered.

"What kind of complications?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

Sirius sighed again "Well, to put it bluntly…

(I was sooo tempted to end it here but I knew that you would kill me…in fact when you find out what I've done to Harry you _will_ kill me)

…You're paralyzed from the waist down" He finished.

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* 

I know that it was short but I don't have time right now so I am taking a poll. Do you want:

Short chapters everyday Long chapters every other day Or super long chapters whenever I can get them up 

Review and let me know!


	3. I'm What?

Hey everyone! I am sooooo shocked! I have 24 reviews already! It took me eleven chapters to get that many in another story of mine! Thank you sooo much if you reviewed!

dazedme2maker –Thanks! Here ya go!

Black panther- Thanks! I was hoping it was original! And, no, I am not making this a slash fic. I have a hard enough time with regular romance! *continues reading then chokes and passes out*. *A medical team crowds her "Clear" *zap* * OH. MY. GOSH! I am on a favorites list! I'm on a favorites list! *runs around screaming like an idiot then runs into a wall* Ow! Note to self, watch out for walls when running around like an idiot. 

Japangirlcmw- *gasps*you signed it "your fan"! I have a fan? I have a fan! *runs around like an idiot…again. Almost runs into a wall but stops in time…then runs into a pole* OK that's it! No more running around like an idiot period! *calms self* Sorry about that japangirlcmw! Thanks for the review! I hope that you like this chapter.

Gabriella- He can still play quidditch! All he needs is someone to help him onto his broom and for when he lands! Then they can help him into a wheelchair! It's rather simple if you ask me!

Tabbi- Well, Madame Pomfrey would have been able to fix it but the wound was already too old for her to fix! Not to mention, she couldn't do anything until he was awake. Thanks for the review!

Littleginblossom- *ducks and hides* I'm glad that you decided not to kill me! I totally agree on the not injured in any way part! I hope that you like this chapter!

Anonymous- Thanks!

Fireangle- I liked the song to! I totally agree on the poor Harry part! Why did I do it? Because I love torturing poor Harry!

Tiger Lily- I agree, it sucks big hard goat balls! I made that up!

Autumn- Just because I have no life doesn't mean that I want to write all the time!!! And another thing! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lady Foxfire- Thanks!

Dani-loves-Sirius-Black- I love Sirius too! And yes, that was dramatic but aren't we all at some point?:

Lei Dumdledore- *blushes* Sorry. I wish you good luck!

TrueFan- Yeah, I know! They can be good but sometimes they're annoying!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling but I …Erm…lets call it "borrowed" shall we?

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*

That was not the answer Harry expected. He had expected something like, deadly disease, dying, or a few months in Hospital. But Paralyzed? No, he was not ready for that,

"WHAT!" Harry nearly shouted, trying to sit up again. Sirius pushed him back down, forcibly but gently.

"Yes, Harry. I know this is hard but you're going to have to live with it…it's with you for life." Sirius stated, and Harry began to calm down.

" I know, I know. It's just that after being holed up with Death Eaters for three months, you expect slightly happier news than that." Harry said morosely. 

Sirius hugged him "It's okay, You're here now, no more talk of Death Eaters, okay?" Harry nodded "Good, because if I know any better then your friends should be around here somewhere" He looked behind him at the corner of the hospital wing "Skipping classes are we?"

Two figures appeared, looking slightly sheepish, but quickly ran over to Harry and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"It just figures!" Harry said, gasping for breath. They let go and asked "What figures?"

Harry smiled "I defeat the worst evil lord in all time only to come back and be suffocated by my two best friends!" Sirius laughed and Hermione and Ron blushed. Then they looked at Harry.

"Harry we are so sorry about…well…you know" They said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey! What's happened, happened and there is nothing we can do about it and if you start acting like I'm all helpless then I will go make friends with Draco Malfoy!" Harry stated and they all laughed.

"So, where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

(Yes I'm skipping around, deal with it!)

~Christmas Eve~

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was ready to get out of the hospital wing and luckily, Madame Pomfrey was happy to be rid of him. Ron and Hermione came by before the feast to help Harry get ready. They put curtains around Harry's bed and Ron helped him into his robes and wheelchair and they were soon heading down the hallway. They could hear the feast was in full swing as they neared the Great Hall.

"Guys I don't know about this" harry said, stopping in his wheelchair. No one had seen him except for Sirius, Madame Pomfrey, the professor, the Headmaster, and Ron and Hermione. The other students didn't know about his paralysis and he didn't know how they would react.

"Come on Harry! They were your friends before why shouldn't they be now?" Ron said, "If you don't wheel yourself in there I'll push your wheelchair myself!"

Harry sighed and wheeled himself up to the large doors leading into the Great Hall He took a deep breath and pushed them open. 

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*

Well, there ya go! Next chapter should be up soon. Maybe even today because we have a snow day! Wahooo! I'm going to go play in the snow See ya!


	4. Reactions and a visit from Malfoy

Oh yeah! Guess whose back! Back again! Cricket's back! Tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's ba…okay I'll stop now.

Dani-loves-Sirius-Black- YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I LOOOOVE CLIFFY'S! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

nc-kat2002- Thanks! I'll be sure to ask if I need anything!

Gabriella- you can stop biting your nails now because here comes the result!

Hey everyone! I wrote a song! You wanna hear it!? *crowd groans and shouts "NO!"* Well, too bad 'cause you're gonna have to hear it! And no ear plugs this time! *crowd mumbles dejectedly and puts ear plugs away*

ABCDEFG

Gummi Bears are after me

One is red, one is blue

The yellow one stole my shoe

ABCDEFG

The Gummi Bears have captured me

Thank you! Thank you!

On with the story!

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*

Harry sighed and wheeled himself up to the large doors leading into the Great Hall He took a deep breath and pushed them open.

The feast was in full swing and was ten times louder than it had seemed in the hallway. But it grew silent as the doors opened as everyone looked to see the new arrival. 

Everyone was staring at Harry, some with mouths hitting the floor, and Harry could feel his face burning with shame. 'Should have known Harry. Why would they treat you the same?' Harry chided himself for being so stupid 'Famous Harry Potter can't even walk on his own anymore'

He was about to turn and wheel himself out when he heard something. Someone was clapping…

He looked up to see Seamus Finnigan clapping his hands. A few more people joined in and pretty soon the whole Great Hall (minus a few Slythereins *coughDracocough*) Was on their feet and clapping their hands. Harry blushed and wheeled up to a seat at the Gryffindor table, between Hermione and Ron. A few Gryffindors patted him on the back before they sat down. 

The clapping died down soon and everyone went back to enjoying the feast. 

"So Harry, did you hear about the Cannons? Lost to the Wasps 622-329" Said Fred.

"So? There's nothing new about that! The Cannons always lose!" Said Harry.

"They're just having a bad streak, Harry! They'll come back! You'll see!" Ron argued through a mouthful of chicken. They argued about it for a good portion of the feast until Malfoy came over.

"So, Potter, I see that you've become a useless vegetable." He said, smirking.

" Well, at least it happened while I was doing something useful, while you've always been a useless vegetable" Harry replied calmly. This earned a few snickers from the Gryffindors, and Harry swore that Malfoy had blushed.

"Just watch Potter. You'll come to the same end as your father" Malfoy sneered.

"Well, at least I won't come to the same end as yours" Harry replied. (Lucius had been arrested in the middle of the war)

Malfoy sneered and walked away. Some Gryffindors congratulated him but all was quiet as Dumbledore stood to end the feast.

"Well, As you all know now, our Mr. Potter is back," He paused as some of the Gryffindors cheered and Harry blushed", but now it is time to toddle up to your beds and sleep, as a beautiful morn awaits you!" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as if he knew something that they didn't. Harry looked at him curiously but wheeled himself out along with everyone and headed to Gryffindor tower, where he changed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R* H*A*R*R*Y*P*O*T*T*E*R*

There! It was not a cliffy *tear, tear* although I love them so! Well, you know the drill! Time to review!


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Well, I sat myself down and gave myself a good talking to *slaps hand* bad Cricket! Well, I hope that this chapter is satisfactory.

Iniysa- You know me to well! Here it is!

Gabriella- My view exactly

Jocelyn- Yeah I know. I hate it when that happens!

Ratgirl- I thought about what you said and I think you will find this chapter to your liking

Tiger Lily- You're about to find out

P.S. To understand this chapter you must understand the time scheme. Harry was asleep in the hospital wing for a week then he woke up and talked with Sirius (in the last chapter) and has only been awake for about a week, which should explain some things. This chapter may bea bit confusing but I hope that you can follow it.

~@~

Harry awoke from his peaceful slumber quietly from the sun shining in his face. 'It's Christmas' He thought. He puled himself (with a little struggle) out of bed and into his wheelchair. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at himself and muttered a very useful spell that cleaned him as if he were in a shower and then made clothes appear. So freshly showered (in a sense) and dressed he wheeled himself out of the seventh year dorm to the top of the stairs. 

'How did I get up here last night?' He thought to himself. He thought back to the night before and suddenly remembered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought of being at the bottom of the stairs. He opened his eyes and he was facing the common room. (AN: Yes, Harry can do wandless magic. I figured that in preparing to fight Voldemort, Harry would have gotten extensive training. Also, before you all yell at me, Harry did NOT apparate. He did a sort of teleportation to get down the stairs.) 

He wheeled over to where Ron and Hermione were exchanging gifts. Hermione got him a full Chudley Cannons quidditch uniform and he got her a muggle fantasy book. They hugged each other and that's when Harry got there.

"Hey guys. Happy Christmas!" Harry said.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" They chorused. 

"Sorry I didn't get you guys anything" Harry apoligized ", I was kind of, indisposed at the moment"

"That's okay Harry" Hermione said ", We're just glad your back" She gave him his gift and a hug. Harry opened it and found fingerless gloves. They were obviously for his wheelchair so that he could keep a grip on the wheels better. He gave her a hug and thanked her. Ron smiled a devious smile and gave Harry a wrapped box. Harry loked at him suspiciously but opened the box and groaned.

"Ron! You got me a box full of Rita Skeeter articles about me, my own Famous Witch and Wizard card, and AN ACTION FIGURE!" Harry shouted shocked. Ron laughed.

"I figured you might want to burn those but here is your real present, mate" Ron said, laughing , and handed Harry a rather large gift. Harry unwrapped it and found a book.

"One thousand and one ways to…Die?" Harry read the title outloud. He looked at Ron questionably.

"It's for Divination" Ron explained, smiling. They laughed together and Hermione was trying to give them a stern look but failed miserably, as she too, fell into giggles.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the common room and telling stories from their past years at Hogwarts. They fell asleep together right there in the common room. The next morning they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Everything was going fine…until…

CRASH

Someone had dropped their goblet and it shattered, causing heads to turn for a moment before one of the teachers quickly cleaned it up with a flick of their wand. They all turned back to their conversations, except for a few at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry?" Ron asked his friend, concerned. Harry's eyes had gone wide and his breathing irregular.

"Ron, I think he's having a panic attack, quick, lets get him to Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione ordered. They wheeled him out of he Great Hall and up to the hospital wing, taking short cuts to save time and avoid staircases. They got there in record time.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Ron shouted, getting the attention of the head of the hospital wing.

"Oh dear! What happened?" She asked, while helping them get Harry into a bed.

"I think he had a panic attack." Hermione said ", We were eating breakfast and someone dropped and shattered a goblet."

"Well, there is one way to see what caused this" Madame Pomfrey said. She pointed her wand at Harry's temple and muttered a few words and a screen appeared on the opposite wall, portraying a memory from when Harry was imprisoned.

*FlAsHbAcK*

__

Harry lay on the ground, bruised and half-unconscious. The Death Eaters seemed to be having a meal and were feasting away like a bunch of pigs. They occasionally taunted Harry with food and threw things at hi, like chicken bones and scraps that they didn't want because it was burnt or underooked. 

CRASH

One of the Death Eaters threw a goblet at him and it shattered near his face, giving him numerous cuts. A few Death Eaters followed the suit, laughing and taunting.

*FlAsHbAcK*

Hermione was close to tears and her face was buried in Ron's shoulder and he had his arm around her, trying to comfort her. Madame Pomfrey looked sad and angry, but she put on her professional façade and got to work, pouring a few potions down his throat and muttering to herself. She kicked Ron and Hermione out of the hospital wing while she worked on getting his breathing back to normal. Ron and Hermione talked in the waiting room.

"How could they treat him like that Ron? He never did anything to them!" Hermione sobbed, her head on Ron's shoulder ", They treated him like an animal! I'm surprised he's alive!"

Ron just nodded and they sat in silence until Madame Pomfrey allowed them in.

"His vitals are low, he needs an oxygen mask for now and I gave him an IV to give him his nutrients" She explained, leading them to the bed where they saw harry with two tubes in his nose that curved behind his ears and joined together under his chin. He also had an IV in his arm.

"Couldn't you just do all that magically?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat beside his bed.

"Well, I could but I would have to sit here all day pointing my wand at him, never moving." She said sharply. Ron backed off and him and hermione sat by his bedside until Madame Pomfrey kicked them out and they made the long trek back to Gryffindor Tower

~@~

Phew! I hope that was long enough but I'll try to make them longer in the future! Please Review! 


	6. Hospital

****

ATTENTION ALL THROUGH THE RAIN READERS!

This is not Cricket. This is Crickets older sister Sarah. Cricket has recently been in a rather life threatening accident and has just been out of surgery for a few days. She is having trouble breathing and her body is not responding well to the treatments. She is afraid that people will stop reading her stories and has been begging for her laptop to continue writing. She really needs her rest and it would realy help her and our family if youcould let her know that she shouldn't rush herself and she should focus on getting better

Thank you


	7. RIP

Hello everyone…this is Autumn…I am sorry to say that there will be no more updates to this story and this is the final chapter.

This final scene was the only reason that she wrote the story…she had it written before the first chapter was written.

Cricket died in the hospital at 11:07 AM, on February 13, 2003. She was supposed to turn 14 on February 19.

Here is the last chapter that I am posting for her as a finale as I know tat this is the only reason she wrote it.

By the way…if anyone cares I will be continuing our story, Harry Potter and the Game of Fame, which we were co-writing, on my own penname.

~@~

Harry stood (well, sat) in line with all the other seventh years, waiting. Waiting for Professor Dumbledore to announce their name and give a breif summary about their time at Hogwarts, then they would go up and receive their diplomas. Suffice it to say, if Harry weren't so nervous then he'd be bored. They would call a name, talk for a while, then call out another name…then they would walk the ramp to be greeted by their family and be told how wonderful they were and how proud of them they were. Harry had no one…he would go down the ramp and there would be no one waiting for him. He spent so much time worrying that he didn't even realize that his name was called until Ron tapped him on the head and motioned that Dumbledore was talking about him.

"Our Valedictorian this year is a boy you all know and love.He arrived here in his first year after finding out he was a wizard not a month ago, after it being hid from him for ten years. He fit right in though, perhaps that is owed to his fame. He never liked his fame but always tried to stay out of the spotlight which, I may add, was nearly impossible…for him at least. He was drafted onto the quidditch team in his first year, the first to do so in a century, and stood against Voldemort for the second time and came out the victor, after over-powering the DaDA teacher for that year, whom was sharing his body with Voldemort. In his second year, a basilisk was set loose in the castle, petrifying students. He killed the basilisk and saved one of his fellow students from death. In his third year Sirius Black, former escaped convict, escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts to find his framer, Peter Pettigrew, whom was masquerading as the pet of a student. He found out the truth and saved the life of a hippogriff and two men, one who was less than deserving and one who deserved it more than anything. In his fourth year, he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and was the victor…but at a terrible price. The death of a fellow student and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. He joined the Order of the Phoenix at the young age of 15 in his fifth year and was one of the best agents competing against the best Death Eaters. He rarely attended class but came out as one of the top in his year. He was captured by Voldemort in his seventh year and after defeating him and being held captive for three monthes. But he is here today and in the best of health and spirits. Ladies and Gentlemen…Harry Potter." Dumbledore smiled as he finished his speech and Harry wheeled himself up. Dumbledore was about to hand him his diploma but Harry stopped him. He motioned for Ron to come up and whispered into his ear. Ron smiled and nodded. He grabbed his elbow and helped Harry out of his wheelchair. Harry stood in front of Dumbledore and held out his hand to shake but Dumbledore instead embraced him and handed him his diploma. The crowd was chanting "Speech! Speech!" So Dumbledore stepped aside and Ron helped Harry maneuver himself in front of the podium.

He cleared his throat "You know…just before the ceremony started, I felt sorry for you. You all came here to see one kid graduate, yours, but instead you have to sit here through about twenty before yours is called then another twenty after. I was thinking 'Man! They must be so bored!' but now that I'm here…I feel sorry for myself. Man! This ceremony is boring! But I guess that you didn't come here to hear me ramble on about how bored I am."e looked out at the graduates" Well guys, we did it. After seven years of Potions essays and Transfiguration homework it's finally over. I hope you all had an interesting few years. At least, I know I've never been bored…well, except for right now…and during History of Magic but that goes without saying,"There were a few short laughs at that one ", Anyway, I know that these last seven years have been tough, believe me, I know. But, now that it comes down to it, I know I'm going to miss it. I experienced life for the first time here. At my home, all I had to know to keep my family happy was to be able to weed a garden, cook dinner, and stay as far away from them as possible

. Here…I experienced things I never would have at my home. For the first time, I had friends. I got my first good grades here. I even had my first kiss here. People look at me and either say 'That poor boy! Look at what he's been through' or 'Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!'" He pretended to look all excited and happy and the crowd laughed "But I say, don't idolize me! And definitely don't feel sorry for me! I know it's hard to believe but if I had to go through life again…I wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't change being captured by Voldemort. It was meant to happen for a reason. Everything happens for a reason…or at least that's what I've always believed." He looked back at his classmate's "Well guys, congratulations. It's time for us to go out on our own" Harry didn't mention that he'd been on his own for most of his life but instead had Ron help him back into his wheelchair while the crowd gave him a standing ovation. 

This was it, the moment of truth. There would be no one there waiting for him. But when he got to the bottom of the ramp he was surprised to find that Sirius and Remus were there waiting for him. Sirius hugged him and whispered in his ear how proud of him he was and how proud his parents would be, Remus hugged him as well.

And they all went together to sit in the crowd…Harry and his family.

~@~

She'd had that written about three monthes ago. Please remember her.


End file.
